A Christmas Rose
by ChristineDaae1870
Summary: This is a story that takes place two months after the disaster at the opera. Christine is unhappy with her life, she hasn't yet married Raoul and she soon discoves that she does not want to marry him. She goes to visit Madame Giry and discovers that Eri
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Christine looked at the engagement ring on her finger in disgust.. It was gaudy, not at all like the one Erik had given her. His was demure and beautiful, and it seemed to sit beautifully on her finger, just as if it had been made just for her. What on earth had she done, returning something so beautiful to someone who loved her so dearly. All this for a stupid teenage infatuation. Of course she and Raoul had been childhood sweethearts, but that was years ago. Her life had taken a very different turn. She had thrown herself into her work. She had no time for crushes. Then Raoul had shown up at the rehearsal for Hannibal, being introduced as the new patron of the opera. That was were she was sure her troubles had begun, at the rehearsal. She shuddered at the thought of becoming a countess, endless entertaining, being waited on hand and foot. Was this the life she wanted to lead. All she had ever wanted to do was sing. This new life she was about to enter into would not allow her to do the thing she cherished the most. Erik would never forbid her to sing. After all, he had inspired her voice. She noticed a pen lying on a table, with stationary lying beside it. The stationary had the de Chagny emblem at the top . She picked up the pen, and dipped it in the ink reservoir and started writing.

Raoul,

I'm sorry, but I've been doing a lot of thinking. If I was to marry you., loving the life of a countess would prevent me from following my heart, and doing the think I want to do most. You can probably understand what that is without my telling you. I've decide to follow my heart and return to the opera and my teacher. For both our sakes you must make no attempt to see me again. Your life depends on it. It hurts me deeply that I must leave you, but I don't fit into your life. I would be ridiculed and looked down upon, because I was an opera singer and I can not bear that form of torture. I would be scarred for life. Please believe me, I'll always love you.

Christine

She took one last look at the ring. She slid it off her finger. She laid it on the note. She quietly slipped through the house, hoping she wouldn't wake anyone. Raoul would surely find the note, when he took his morning coffee in the parlor. She closed the door behind her, and stepped off the porch and into the street. She pulled her cape tightly around her and started for Madame Giry's house.

The bitter wind stung her face, but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding her Angel of Music. She had to find him quickly. Surely Madame Giry would know where he was. Madame Giry seemed to know everything about the opera. Christine had asked her tons of questions over the years, and she never grew tired of hearing the answers, and little Meg. She and Christine had become fast friends when she first came to the opera.

Christine finally came upon Madame Giry's house. She ran up to the door, and knocked on it loudly.  
Madame Giry opened the door a few minutes later.  
"Christine"  
"Madame Giry, do you know where my teacher is? I have to see him"  
Madame Giry smiled, and put her hand on Christine's shoulder.  
"Come inside, Christine"  
Christine followed Madame Giry into the house. She was led into the parlor.  
"Sit down, Christine"  
Christine sank into a red velvet sofa. Madame Giry sat beside her.  
Christine gasped. "Please don't tell me he's dead. He can't be dead"  
"Christine, pull yourself together.. Erik's not dead. After the fire, he escaped. He had a hidden room that he could go to when he felt threatened. He stayed there for a while, until talk had settled, and he knew the mob wasn't looking for him anymore. He came here. He knew he would be safe here"  
"Madame Giry, is he still here"  
"Yes, he is, but he won't see anyone. He won't even answer the door. It might work for you, but I wouldn't hold my breath"  
"Can I at least try"  
"By all means, Christine. Maybe, you're the only one he'll talk to"  
"He's upstairs, the first door on the right"  
"Merci"  
Christine quickly rose from the sofa, and headed for the hall. She leaped up the stairs two at a time. She finally reached the top of the stairs and found his door. Christine slowly approached the door and knocked on it gently.

"Go away." she heard the voice inside say. She noted despair and sadness in his voice. Much more than she remembered there being.  
"My angel, it's me. I need to talk to you. Will you please open the door? Please, Erik open the door. We need to discuss something important. " Christine turned toward Madame Giry, who was watching at the foot of the stairs. Chhristine shrugged her shoulders and stepped away from the door. Christine felt tears start welling up in her eyes.

Erik heard the voice through the door. It was painfully familiar. He wanted desperately to open the door and take Christine into his arms and never let go of her, but reality would not let that happen. He slowly crossed the room to open the door. He could feel his heart pounding, and thoughts were racing through his mind. Was she returning to tell him goodbye forever? He hoped against hope that was not the case, but he must prepare himself for whatever was about to happen.

Erik took a deep sigh and slowly opened the door. Christine stood before him radiant as an angel. She wore a pale blue traveling dress that set off her features beautifully. Her train was bustled at her waist. The dress itself was complemented by pure white gloves. She held a parasol in her right hand. Her hair was piled neatly on top of her head. The look was completed by a delicate hat that had been placed perfectly on her head. Erik could not believe that the woman standing before him was the girl with the angelic voice that he had lured into his lair almost a year ago.  
He opened the door wider and bid her to enter. She obliged. She seated herself on a delicate chair, perfectly arranged in a corner of the room.  
"Erik, I left Raoul . I broke off the engagement. All my..." she corrected herself "his friends have rejected me. I have nowhere else to stay. My parents have long been dead, so naturally I can't go back to Sweden. I don't know what to do. You where the first person I knew to turn to, who wouldn't turn me away. At least you haven't yet"  
Erik took her hands, and held them tightly. Christine gazed at him intently. "Christine, no matter what you did to me in the past, I have always forgiven you. I will never turn you away. You obviously knew that, even before you came here. Even the time you and Raoul were up on the roof of the opera. I saw everything. It pained me immensely. "  
"Erik, I'm sorry. I heard your voice out there, but I thought I was imagining it. Why didn't you let me know you were there"  
"Christine, what else could I do? You broke my heart. I knew it would do no good to try to fight for you. You had to make your choice. I couldn't make it for you"  
"Erik, is it too late"  
Erik looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean"  
"To return to you?" Christine asked, tears filling her eyes.  
Eriik pulled a hankerchiief out of his pocket and wiped Christine's eyes. Then he returned his hand to hers. He squeezzed them gently.  
"Christine, do you honestly think I don't love you ? Why do you thing it would be too late to return to me? I love you, Christine turned away. "Erik, I'm ashamed to say it, but the thought has crossed my mind"  
Erik turned her to face him. "Christine, look at me." He tilted her face up. "Christine, I never stopped loving you. What made you think that I don't love you anymore? Would you olease answer my question"  
"Erik, it was the night of Don Juan, after you abducted me. That image of you with the look on your face as I left you., has stuck with me. That's why I can't marry Raoul. Believe me, I've tryed to push you from my memory c Erik, you have to understand, I was willing to stay with you and offer you companionship, which you so desperately needed.. You pushed me away, straight into Raoul's arms"  
"Christine, I had to protect you from the approaching mob. It wouldn't have been right to run away with you, and leave Raoul tied up"  
"What about the kiss, Erik? Did it not mean anything to you"  
"Christine, how can you say that? That kiss meant everything to me. You might not understand why I was spooked, but one day I will tell you everything. Just be patient my angel"  
My angel, how long had it been since she last heard those words. It seemed as though the night of her first gala were years ago. Erik had come to her and taken her down to his home. He had used those words then. How she longed for those days again. To be again a young protoge' taking singing lessons from a mysterious teacher. Here he was again sitting before her, using those words once again.  
Christine took off her gloves, and laid them on the table. "Erik, I need to explain something to you. Raoul and I used to be childhood sweethearts. He used to come to my father's house just to see me. We would play for hours. When my father died, Madame Giry brought me to the opera. I threw myself into my work and forgot about him. Then he returned and became a distraction. I didn't realize he was a distraction until just yesterday. I know you told me to forget about you, but Erik, it's impossible. Of course, it's supposed to be Raoul I should think about, but you're all I think about. I know it's not just compassion and pity. That's why I came to see you. You had to know"  
Erik turned away and walked to the window. "Christine, if you return to me, I want to provide a normal life for you, but I don't know if I can. I've been alone for a long time." He turned back to face Christine.  
"Are you sure? Life with me is not going to be easy. And what about my face"  
Christine walked across the room to him, and turned him to face her. "Erik, look at me. We've already been over this. You're face doesn't scare me. Do you remember the first time I took your mask"  
"How can I forget"  
"Erik, you didn't scare me. I saw that you had been hurting for a long time, with no one to comfort you. I had no right to take it, and I'm sorry. I wanted to hold you and comfort you, but I thought you wouldn't let me. Please don't reject me, Erik. I can't take it a second time"  
Erik took Christine in his arms. He buried his face in her hair Christine could tell he was crying. "Christine..., please don't... leave me again"  
"Erik, I'll stay forever if you need me to"  
"Christine, you don't know what this means to me"  
Erik reluctantly pulled away from her. "Erik, let me go tell my driver to unload everything, and dismiss him. I was heading for the train station, but it appears you need me more, so I'll stay. Would you like to go for a walk tonight"  
"Let me think about it, and I'll let you know tonight"  
Christine kissed Erik and rushed downstairs. She passed by Madame Giry and Meg in the hall, who were watching after her in amazement. Christine ran outside and the screen door slammed behind her. The driver climbed down out of the driver's seat and greeted her.  
"Paul, I'm not going to be requiring your services the rest of the evening. Please unload my luggage. They'll let you know where to set it"  
"Yes, mademoiselle." he said tipping his hat.  
Christine walked bach up to the porch, where she was greeted by Madame Giry. "Christine, you look like you've been doing well. How's Raoul"  
"I left him"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Madame Giry, don't be. I didn't realize it until a month after I left the opera that I had made the worst mistake of my life. I left him a note just before I left this morning. He knew I was miserable, but I don't think he wanted to admit it. I just wasn't cut out for life as a vicomtess"  
"Christine, you know life isn't going to be easy with Erik. He isn't used to having a companion"  
"He told me that also. Madame Giry. I'm prepared to face whatever may come"  
Madame Giry patted her shoulder. "I'm going inside now to start supper. You obviously love him, so this may be the best thing for you both, but please just consider what you're getting yourself into"  
"Madame Giry, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I'm going back up to see him"  
Madame Giry nodded her head.Christine watched her walk back inside. Did she just want her to be cautious, or did she have another agenda? Christine decided she must tell Erik right away. She rose out of her seat, and ran into the house, tears stinging her eyes. She bolted up the stairs. She flung open Erik's door without knocking and ran straight into his arms, nearly knocking him over.  
"Christine, angel, what's the matter"  
"Is Madame Giry trying to break us up"  
"Why on earth would you think that"  
He gently pulled Christine away from him, and led her to the sofa. She sat down gently, turning her head toward the door. Erik sat beside her. He gave a deep sigh.  
"Christine, Madame Giry knows me quite well.. She resued me from a life as a freak show attraction, and brought me to live in the opera. I have been living alone all my life, It's going to be difficult to adjust. She also was my box keeper. She knows I have a temper problem. If she told you to be cautious, then you need to be. My angel, you have to bear with me. All I ask of you is, that you love me unconditionally, and I'll do all I can to protect you and keep you safe. Is that too much to ask"  
Christine turned to look at Erik. She smiled, and took her hands in his.  
"Erik, it isn't too much to ask. In fact, I think it's just enough." "I'm glad you feel that way, just remember nothing's going to make me stop loving you. Close your eyes, Christine"  
"What are you doing, Erik"  
"I'm surprising you with something. Just hold out your left hand and close your eyes"  
Christine did as Erik asked and closed her eyes and held out her left hand. As she did so, she felt Erik take her hand and slide what felt like a ring on her finger. She couldn't be sure. She felt her hand enclose in Erik's grasp. She didn't dare pull her hand away. Then Erik said, "Open your eyes, my angel"  
Christine opened her eyes and looked at her hand. On it was a beautiful diamond and sapphire engagement ring. The diamonds were set in a heartlike fashion. The sapphires surrounded the diamonds and offset them perfectly. She smiled. "Erik, this is beautiful. It looks exactly like the one I returned to you"  
"My angel, it is the ring you returned. It needed to be returned to your hand"  
"Erik, will I ever sing for you again, since the Opera Populaire is gone"  
"You will, my angel. Just be patient"  
Christine touched Erik's face and smiled at him. She had never been so happy as she was righr now. She reached out her hands and took his face in her's, and looked deeply into his eyes. Erik flinched for a moment at the thought of Christine touching his disfigurement, but he made no attempt to back away from Christine's gentle touch. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then reached up and took Christine's hand in his. He gently caressed her hand before kissing it.

Christine smiled tenderly, and put her free hand in her lap. "Erik..."

Erik looked up, he could sense fear in Christine's voice. "What is it, my angel. Is something the matter?"

Christine uneaslily glanced at the door, and then looked back at Erik."Erik...what if Raoul comes here and tries to force me to leave you? I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you, but if he comes I fear I may have no choice, because if he comes back, He may try to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

A christmas rose Chapter 2 

Rul looked at the letter that Christine had left, he basically scutinized it. It seemed he was looking to justify some reason why she had left. He came across the phrase that read, "Raoul, I'm sorry, but I'm not cut out to be living the life of a countess. I do love you, but I'm afraid I can't live the life of a countess. I love you but, I'm not in love with you. I hope youi can understand that. My heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry if this hurts to read, but I can't ignore these feelings. I'm going to find Erik and tell him. Please, Raoul you must make no attempt to find me, your very life depends on it. I must go know Roaul. I wish you all the best.  
Christine

Raoul stared at the letter a moment more, and laid it down. He slowly moved away from the table and walked to the window. "Christine, why?" he muttered to himself. "I gave you everything you ever wanted and you refuse me for...for"  
He couldn;t even finish the sentence. A look of utter rage slowly spread across Raouls face. She's leaving me for that hideous monster. I gave her the world and she still insists on treating me this way. He walked to the fireplace and placed his hands on the mantlepiece. He gazed deeply into the brightly burning fire, and thought about trying to find a way to get her back. He closed his eyes tightly. As he closed his eyes, his hands slipped off the mantle to his sides. He shook his head slowly. Had he lost Christine for good? He desperately hoped that it wan't the case. It was a week before they were supposed to get married. Hsd she gotten cold feer or was it something much deeper than that? He thought about the last night at the opera, right after she had left the Phantom. He had assured her that leaving him was the best thing for her, but she always seemed so distant around Raoul, and would never discuss the subject. Whenever Raoul would bring it up, Christine always, closed up and wouldn't talk. At times she even baraccaded herself up in her room. Then there were the dreams she had told him about . Dreams that never included Raoul. Raoul had been deeply hurt by this . She mentioned the dreams constantly. That had gone on for weeks. Raoul had finally told Christine that he was fed up with her foolishness, and now he regretted it. He slowly backed away from the fireplace, but still he kepl staring at it. He placed his hand on the sofa . Christine what am I gonna do, how am i going to get the courage to win you back?  
He turned away toward the door. He had to find someway of getting her back. He walked through the door slamming the door shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A Christmas Rose

Chapter 3

Christine stood in the parlor, looking out the window. She was deep in thought about Raoul. Had she done the right thing, leaving him so suddenly. Should she have written more within the not that she had left? She looked down at the table. It was a small table of carved, solid cherry. Upon it were a few items, not enough to cause clutter, but it seemed to her that every item had been strategically placed. There was a cut cystal vase on the rable that held two red roses. Next to it was a picture in a silver frame, that bore the image of Mme Giry, Meg, and someone who appeared to be Meg's father. The table was accented by a lace tablecloth that was pure white. She looked away from the table briefly. Her thoughts of Raoul were flooding her mind. Had she made her escape to suddenly, Should she have confronted him , her thougts seemed to consume her. _"My God, what am I thinking. I'm in love with Erik. Why should I be thinking about Raoul. "_

She staggered backward across the room and tripped over an end table, when she felt a pair of hand grab her suddenly. "Steady, my angel." She knew the voice instantly. Ir could be none other than Erik's. She steadied herself to face him " Erik, I should have been watching where I was going. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I don't know what the matter is with me."

Erik eased her over to the sofa. She placed a hand on the sofa. Erik knelt down beside her. "Christine, just sit here for a while, I would suggest you rest for a while. I came in to see if you might possibly want to join me for supper, but it seems you have more pressing issues to deal with." He rose to his feet and attempted to walk away. He felt Chrisitne's hand suddenly upon his forearm. He made no attempt to remove it. He slowly turned around. His eyes met Christine's. He noticed something in them he had never seen before. There was a look of intense longing in her eyes. He walked back to her and sat down beside her. "Christine, what is troubling you?" He asked the question gently, and as he did so he place a hand on her cheek.

Christine placed her hand on his. She removed it from her face and cupped her free hand around it. "Erik, I think I should have confronted Raoul about this before I left to find you. Raoul may come looking for me, and I think this may be the first place he is going to come to when he starts his seacrch. I know you're very good at hiding, but I don't know if that is going to help in any way. I'm afraid he may try to kill you if he finds us."

Erik shook his head. He freed his hands reluctantly from her grasp and took her face in his hands. He leaned close to her. "Christine look at me, will I ever think of putting you in harms way?" He stroked her face gently.

Christine thought for a momnt. A single tear fell from hre eye. Erik noticed and grabbed a tissue from a nearby table. He wiped her eye gently. "Christine. can I have an answer to my question please?"

Chritine looked at him timidly. "No Erik, you wouldn't." She was almost afraid to say the words. She searched his eyes. "Erik..."

He silenced her by placing a hand on her lips. "Then trust me, my angel. I will not let Monsieur de Chagny lay a hand on you. Everything will work out, and that is only if you trust me. Can you do that for me? I will take care of everything, and i want you to stay out of sight and not interfere with my plans. I work best, when I'm not interfered with. Do you understand me. I do not want you hurt."

She looked intenly into his eyes. "Yes, Erik I'll trust you, but..."

Erik silenced her again. "My angel, it sounds as if you don't trust me. Am I right? No buts. I need to know you trust me."

Christine tilted her face. "Erik, I trust you."

Erik gazed at her intently. "Then do me this favor. Let me take care of you, and taking care of you, includes letting me take care of Raoul without interferance. My angel, I'll say it again. I want you safe. You won't be any good for me if you're dead. Do you understand me."

She gazed at him longingly "I understand Erik. "

He smiled at her tenderly. "Good. All I ask is that you trust me at all times. Now let me take you to supper." He rose to his feet, and extended his hsnd to her. She smiled and took it gracefully. She stood up as gracefully as she had extended her hand. Erik then slid his hand around her waist and escorted her out of the parlor. He then shut the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Dinner.**

Erik led Christine into the entryway to the dining room. The table was set with with a delicate white lace tablecloth. There were place settings for two, accented by two narrow candles. The lights were dimmed, so that they only had the light from the candles The flicker from the candles danced on the walls. The room was all decorated for Christmas, with garland evenly strung in certain corners of the room And there were Christmas decorations spread thoughout.

A single tear escaped from Christine's eye. Erik then pulled out a handkerchief and dryed her eye. He then slid his arm around her tiny waist. "Christine, my angel, what's wrong?" He pulled her close, and turned her to face him. He traced a finger under her chin with his other hand, he lifted her head. "Is this not enough for you?" he said, with a look of convern on his face.

Christine placed a hand on Erik's forearm. She tilted her head. "Erik, it's ...it's...wonderful. No one has ever treated me like this, I'm only crying cause I'm happy." She smiled at him sweetly.

His gaze lingered on her a moment longer.

"Erik, no one's ever treated me this wonderfully before. Before I found you again, I was always treated as an ornament, but you...there are no words to explain how you treat me. You're gentle, loving,..and so many other words I can't even begin to describe. You're...you're...just so wonderful. "

Erik smiled, and kissed Christine's forehead gently. His gaxe then rested back on her. "My angel," he whispered. He then took her in his arms and held her close. He said nothing. Christine relaxed in his embrace, and rested her head on his shoulder. He then stroked her hair. Christine stirred. Erik held her a bit tighter, and whispered in her ear. "Shh, my darling, it's all right. We can have this dinner another time, you need your rest. "

Christine closed her eyes as Erik picked her up and carried her, bridal style, to the room Mme Giry had set up for her, which was an adjoining room to Erik's. He laid her on the bed, and covered her with a comfortor.. He lingered and watched her sleep a few moments longer. He then returned kissed her on the forehead, and slowly returned to his room, but kept the door between the two unlocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Christmas Rose**

Chapter 5

Raoul looked up at the Giry house. He knew houses didn't talk, but this one seemed to be keeping a secret. He didn't know what it was, but he definitely sensed something was up. He slowly climbed the steps to the front porch, and quietly approached the front door. He knock on it rather loudly. He stepped back a few steps, and waited for an answer. There was none. He knocked on the door again, louder. He then heard footsteps coming toward the door. The door opened a few minutes later. He was greeted by Mme Giry.

Raoul took a deep breath, and tipped his hat. "Mme."

"Bonjour, monsieour de Chagny. What brings you here?"

Raoul figeted. "Have you seen Christine, Mme Giry? She seems to hacve taken off quite suddenly. The only thing she left me was a note. I have no idea why she would choose to desert me in this manner. It just seems stramge to me."

Madame Giry walked out of the house, and shut the door behind her."Raoul, I have not seen Christine in a number of months." she lied, sounded very much collected and composed.

"Maybe she decided to take a holiday somewhere."

Raoul shook his head. "Christine would not dare take a holiday, just a matter of mere weeks before our wedding. She even left her engagement ring on the table. If she wanted to leave me she could have had the decency to tell me, and not leave me a note, I would have, maybe not happily obliged her. If she wanted to call off the wedding, It just seems to me that she's hiding something from me. The last few weeks before she left, she had been acting rather strangely"

There was a long moment of silence, before Mme Giry spoke.

"Raoul, do you even think that maybe she might have needed some time to collect her thoughts. You were not the only man that was vying for her affections."

She straighten up in the chait. And looked him deeply in the eyes. "How did you teat here the months since the disaster at the opera. Did you ever hold her, treat her tenderly. comfort her?"

Raoul thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "I was always busy with my work Honestly I never paid much mind to her at all. Every time I passed her room at night and I knew she was asleep, she would mutter strange things. Whenever she would mention the opera, I would forbid her to talk about the subject I even fobade her to sing."

Mme Giry placed a hand on Raoul's shoulder. "Raoul, from what you've told me. It seems to me that she felt uncomfortable at the prospect of living a life where she would be sitting idle. She loves to sing, Raoul, and you were killing her. How do you think a bird feels being cooped up in a cage all its life. It needs to be free. Christine felt like a bird in a cage. She needs to be free to sing Raoul, and the opera is her home."

Raoul lookred down to avoid her gaze. "Mme she also kept mentioning...him"

A puzzled look came across Mme Giry's face. "Him, who?"

Erik exited the bedroom where Christine lay sleeping soundly. He closed the door quietly behind him. As he stepped into the hall he heard voices coming from downstairs. He wasn't one much for eavesdropping, but he instantly recagnized the two voices as Raoul and Mme Giry. .He slowly and quietly decended the staircase halfway. He thien noticed that Mme Giry had closed the door, but that wouldn't stop him from hearing what was said. He stood on the steps and listened.

"Mme, she keeps mentioning the phantom, what is that all about? She can't love him can she?"

"Raoul, he was her teacher. In the opera, a teacher and a student have a very special relationship Some have even been known to fall in love. She may miss being with her teacher, Raoul, the best thing for you two may be to just let her go. She's free spiritied, and they life you're inplying for her, she would only sufficate. Be strong enough to let her go.

"I don't know if I can do that, Mme Giry."

"Raoul, I know you can, If she loves you enough, maybe someday she will return to you."

Raoul rose from his seat and extended his hand. "Thank you Mme Giry."

She shook his hand, and watched him as he walked down the steps, and down the street until he disappeared. She then turned back and walked into the house.

As she closed the door behind her, she turned and looked up the stairs and noticed Erik standing there. She looked a bit startled.

"Hello, Erik,"

"I'm sorry if I startled you." he said simply.

"Where's Christine?"

He decended the staircase the rest of the way before answering.

"She's sleeping." was his reply.

"I do not want her disturbed. Anything that Christine needs I will deal with. Is that understood?"

Mme Giry nodded her head, "Yes Erik, I understand. I will let Meg know."

Erik gave a nod and disappeared up the stairs into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A Rose

Christine stirred fitfully before waking. She looked at the clock. 9:30 a.m, had she slept all night? She groggily sat up in the bed. She looked around the room for any sign that Erik. He was nowhere in sight. Had this all been a dream, or some terrible nightmare, and she was back at the de Chagny estate. She began emerging from her groggy state, and realized she was not at the estate. She smiled at the realization that she was with Erik and not Raoul. She turned back to the night stand and noticed something that she had not found earlier. It was a single blood red rose tied with a black satin ribbon, just as she had received at the opera. Beside it was a note. Christine picked the note up, and cradled it in her hands. It was folded neatly. On the front of it, written in very neat handwriting, was her name. _This must be from Erik._ She smiled once more.

_My darling,_

_I trust you slept well. I made sure you were not distubed as you slepr. If you haven't noticed already, I placed a rose on your nightstand, along with this note. Please accept it as a token of my love. And also, please do not think you are disturbing me if you wish to visit me. You are always welcome._

_I will be in my room most of the morning, taking care of much needed business, but Mme Giry and Little Meg will be here. I will do my best to finish as quickly as I possibly can._

_All my love,_

_Erik_

Christine glanced over the note once more and smiled. She folded the note back up and returned it to the nightstand. She then slowly made her way out of the bed kicking the covers of her. She walked to the wardrobe and picked out a pale green day dress. She dressed and went to the mirror, and looked at herself in disgust. She always hated that she looked so pale, She picked up a hairbrush, and brushed it and pinned it up, She smoothed out her dress and and looked at herself in the mirror once more, just to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

She hurried out the bedroom door, and into the hall. She paused a moment at Erik's door. She heard a slight movement behind it, and then the door opened.

Erik stepped slightly out the door. He took Christine's hand, "Is anything wrong, my darling?"

Christine shook her head, "No, there's nothing wrong, Erik. I'm fine. "

She smiled sweetly at him. He took her face in his hands, and gazed deeply into her eyes. She gazed back at him, meeting his eyes. She couln't remove her eyes from his eyes to break the gaze, nor did she want to. Erik then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. He pulled away and took her hand in both of his. "Would you like to join me for breakfast in the dining room, since we didn't get to have dinner together last night? My business can wait till later."

Christine smiled "I would love to."

Erik gestured toward the stairs, and led her to the dining room and seated her at a chair. He then kissed her on the cheek once more. And then seated himself at the opposite sided of the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

A Rose

Christine stirred fitfully before waking. She looked at the clock. 9:30 a.m, had she slept all night? She groggily sat up in the bed. She looked around the room for any sign that Erik, could have been in the room He was nowhere in sight. Had this all been a dream, or some terrible nightmare, and she was back at the de Chagny estate? She began emerging from her groggy state, and realized she was not at the estate. She breathed a sigh of relief at the realization. She would much rather be at the Giry house than at the huge de Chagny estate, where she obviously felt she didn't belong. She smiled at the realization that she was with Erik and not Raoul. She turned back to the night stand and noticed something that she had not found earlier. It was a single blood red rose tied with a black satin ribbon, just as she had received at the opera.

It certainly brought back fond memories of the days when she was a young protoge' at the opera, and she was being tutored by her mysterious tutour. She then noticed something that was laying beside the rose. Beside it was a note. Christine picked the piece of paper up, and cradled it in her hands. It was folded neatly. On the front of it, written in very neat handwriting, was her name. _This must be from Erik._ She smiled once more. _He must have slipped in while I was sleeping and dropped this by, _she thought to herself. She then opened the note carefully.

_My darling,_

_I trust you slept well. I made sure you were not distubed as you slept. If you haven't noticed already, I placed a rose on your nightstand, along with this note. Please accept it as a token of my love. And also, please do not think you are disturbing me if you wish to visit me. You are always welcome._

_I will be in my room most of the morning, taking care of much needed business, but Mme Giry and Little Meg will be here. I am sure you will not be bored. I will do my best to finish as quickly as I possibly can._

_All my love,_

_Erik_

Christine glanced over the note once more and smiled. She folded it back up and returned it to the nightstand. She then slowly made her way out of the bed kicking the covers of her. She walked to the wardrobe and picked out a pale green day dress. She dressed and went to the mirror, and looked at herself in disgust. She always hated that she looked so pale, She picked up a hairbrush, and brushed it and pinned it up, She smoothed out her dress and and looked at herself in the mirror once more, just to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

She hurried out the bedroom door, and into the hall. She paused a moment at Erik's door, and then walked out the door and headed for the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom stairs, she was met by Meg.

"Hello Meg," Christine said cheerfully.

"Hi Christine, Mother is in the kitchen making breakfast." Meg said as the pointed toward the kitchen, that was set at the very back of the house. The fresh scent of buscuits and gravy along with the scent of bacon and eggs escaped the kitchen and to Christine's nose. She took in a deep breath and looked toward the kitchen.

"Something sure smells good, Meg.' Christine said as she stepped off the bottom step.

Meg turned her head in the direction of the kitchen. She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh that's just Mother doing what she does best, making people fat."

Christine chuckled. "Meg, you don't know how I'm in dire need of a good meal."

"I think I may have an idea, Christine." Meg said with a smile.

Christine turned and looked back up the stairs, briefly before joining Meg.

"Meg, can we have breakfast in the kitchen this morning since Erik isn't going to joining me for breakfast.

As she reached the botton step, she felt a gentle hand placed on her shoulder. A voice then whispered in her ear.

"Who says I'm not going to be joining you for breakfast, my angel."

Christine closed her eyes and smiled. She recognized the voice instantly. She slowly turned around to face him.

Erik glanced at Meg, who in turn gave him a nod and disappeared into the kitchen. Erik then turned his attention back to Christine.

Christine was a bit puzzled. "Erik, I thought you would be working most of the morning, and didn't want to be disturbed,"

He replied with a gentle kiss to her neck. "Who says I can't take a break and have breakfast with the woman I love,"

He ran his fingers through her curly, chocolate locks. "Christine, you've only been back with me a few days, take it easy and relax."

He looked at her intently. "Is something wrong? you seem a bit tense."

Christine shook her head, she turned away, not meeting his gaze, but she did not say anything.

"Christine."

He breathed a deep sigh, and took her by the hand, "Come on, lets go upstairs. We can talk in my room in private." and he gently led her upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Erik led Christine into his room and shut the door behind him, and then proceeded to lock the door. He watched as Christine slowly walked to the window, and stood there staring out onto the snow covered ground outside. The burnt out shell of the opera loomed forboding in the background.

Erik took his hand off the door. He breathed a deep sigh as he stood watching her. He knew what she was looking at, and it pained him to think of it. He slowly walked up behind her and circled his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her on the neck. His hands slowly slid up and rested on her shoulders.

"You'll sing again for me soon, my angel." he tenderly whispered in her ear.

Christine breathed a deep sigh as he did this. She did not take her eyes off the window. "Erik, I want to more than anything in the world, but I don't want to sing in any other opera than yours."

There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Will it be rebuilt?"

He stroked her hair, and gently kissed her on the neck once again.

"Soon" was all he said.

She then turned to face him. As she did so he pulled her closer to him. He traced a long finger along her jawline. He then tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips.

She was a bit surprised at the kiss, but she returned it passionately. As she did so, her arms found their way around his waist.

He gently stroked her hair. His hand then found it's way back to her chin. He reluctantly broke the kiss, and gazed into her eyes.

"Christine, is this what you want? I'll never be able to give you the life you deserve. I've lived alone for so long." he released her from his embrace and turned away. Tears were starting to sting his eyes. "You deserve so much better."

Christine laid a hand on his shoulder. "Erik, this is what I want. After I left you at the opera, I felt I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even in my conversations with Raoul, my thoughts were always focused on you. I tried time and again to forget about you, but it was impossible. Erik, it's not fair to either of us to be with another, when we're supposed to be together. I just fully realized it, right befoe I came to find you. Erik please don't shut me out now, not when I need you so desperately"

Tears were starting to sting her own eyes. She slowly turned and began to walk to the window again, as she did so, Erik laid his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"I'm sorry, Christine. I had no idea you felt that way. Please forgive me."

She turned around and held him close. As she held him, she could feel his body shaking with sobs. She held him tightly. She led him to the bed, and sat down beside him. There she held him tighter. His sobs became more gentle and quieter until eventually they stopped. Christine continued to hold him. She closed her eyes and gently laid her head on his shoulder. He reached his arms around her and pulled her close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6**

An Unwelcome Wedding Visitor.

**6 Months Later**

Christine stood staring in the full length gilded mirror. Outwardly she was radiant in her floor length wedding gown. It framed her figure beautifully and made of the finest satin. It had delicate beading on the bodice that sparkled in the dim lamplight that flickered onto it. The train was bustled at her waist. As a finishing touch, her veil flowed freely around her delicate features. She noticed Mme Giry sitting in a corner, smiling. Christine turned gently around to face Mme Giry, shyly.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Christine. Are you nervous at all?"

She smiled back at Mme Giry. "Of course, I'm a bit nervous, I just don't want anything going wrong and messing this day up for me or Erik. I don't know if I could take much more."

Mme Giry rose from her seat and placed a gentle hand on Christine's shoulder. "Christine don't worry yourself. Just relax, and enjoy your day. The last thing both Erik and I want for you is for you to be fretting that Raoul may show up and ruin this day. Erik won't let that happen. He's already told me that he's made special preparations to ensure that that doesn't happen. If it does occur, Erik will ensure that you are safe. Now finish getting ready, and try not to fret about it. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Mme Giry gave her a final pat on the shoulder, and quickly exited the room, closing the door gently.

Christine looked after and watched the door close. She then went to the window and opened it slightly to let some fresh air in. She paused a moment and looked outside briefly. She gave a deep sigh. There would be no big wedding, as would have been had she married Raoul, but that did not matter. Actually she preferred it this way. It would be less of a chance for Raoul to find out where she was, and possible ruin everthing for her.

She turned around and started walking toward the dresser. Suddenly from behind a pair of hands grabbed her, one tightly covering her mouth while the other grabbed her around her waist. Christine tried to let out a scream.

"Don't you dare make a sound, Christine." a familiar voice said from behind her." I just want to talk to you. I don't want to hurt you. Just please listen to me. I'll let you go, if you promise not to call attention to yourself." his hand slid down and released her. As he did so, Christine bit Raoul's finger and bolted out the bedroom door, and ran down the hall toward the back staircase, frantically looking for Mme Giry. She raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found Mme Giry. "Mme,..get Erik quickly, Raoul's upstairs in my bedroom."

"Christine, calm down, and tell me exactly what happened." she said as she gently led Christine to a chair and sat her down.

"I don't know exactly what happened Mme. All I know, is that I went to open a window to let some fresh air in and a pair of hands grabbed me from behind."

As Christine was saying this, Meg came into the kitchen. Mme turned to her and said.

"Meg, go find Erik immediately, and ask him to come to the kitchen. Do not go upstairs for any reason, do you understand me?"

Meg nodded and quickly disappeared from the kitchen. Mme Giry then laid a comforting hand on Christine's shoulder. Christine closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Erik will be here soon, Christine."

Christine nodded.

A few moments later, Erik walked into the kitchen. "Is she all right, Mme?"

Mme nodded. "She's a bit shaken, Erik, but she'll be just fine"

Erik nodded and looked about the room. "I checked Christine's room, there was no one there, but I could tell he's been in there. I don't want Christine sleeping in there tongiht."

Mme nodded once again. " Should I make up another room for her?"

"No" Erik said simply."I want her where i can keep an eye on her at all times. I have more than enough room in my room for her in my room."

He walked over to Christine, and laid his hand on her shoulder."Would you mind leaving us for a few moments?" he said to Mme.

Mme Giry nodded and quietly rose from the chair she was sitting in, and quietly escorted Meg out of the kitchen.

Erik then watched them and turne to Christine once she knew she was gone.

"My angel."

"Erik." she said quietly.

He genty stood her up, and pulled her close to him. "My angel, your safe now. I won't let anyone harm you."

"What about the wedding?"

He gently took the veil off her head and tossed it on a nearby table. He then gently stroked her hair. "Don't worry about that now, there'll be plenty of time for that. What you really need now is to rest."

He then picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He then laid her on the bed. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Sleep now, my angel."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raoul looked at his finger and scowled. His finger was throbbing from where Christine had bit him. He looked back up at the house, and noticed the curtains blowing from an upstairs window. He shook his head and backed a couple of steps backward. Suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed him from behind.

"I suggest you don't make any sudden moves, Monsieur de Chagny. I don't want to have to kill you." a familiar voice said.

Raoul was flabbergasted. He remembered that voice, but he kept silent.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Raoul still kept silent.

Erik tightened his grip around Raoul's neck.

"Answer me, boy. I suggest you not try my patience. It's wearing quite thin as it is. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

Raoul took a deep breath, and after a few moments slowly answered."I've come for Christine."

"The hell you have." Erik snapped. "I should have killed you 2months ago at the opera, God knows why I didn't. "

"Because, you knew Christine loved me and not you, you freak."

"The hell I do, Raoul."

Erik glaced up at Christine, as she was walking up.

"Christine, stop right where you are, don't come any closer." he said gently.

Christine stopped and stood frozen beside a mature oak tree.

Assured that Christine was safe, he returned his attention back to Raoul. "I think you have your answer."

Raoul turned his attention to Christine. "Lotte, I think we've had enough of this game. Now why don't you just come fome and we can work this all out."

Christine's eyes narrowed. "Never."

"Come on Christine, you know I love you."

"Raoul, if you loved me, the note would have been enough, and you would have left me in peace. Now I suggest, you go, and leave me in peace. I tried to make this as simple as possible, and yet you insist on following me and try to beat a dead horse. I've made up my mind who I love. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Lotte, you can't love this freak."

Christine glared at Raoul. "How dare you call him a freak. The man I love is standing behind you, and if you don't leave now, he can kill you at a moments notice. Raoul I have nothing more to say to you. Just please leave."

"Lotte, I'm not leaving until I talk some sense into you."

Christine turned her back to Raoul.

Erik released his grip on Raoul's neck and threw him to the ground. "Leave before I change my mind and decide to kill you." he snarled.

Raoul looked back to Christine and then back to Erik, before rising to his feet. He took one more look at Christine,and then took off and ran.

Erik glared at him until he was sure Raoul was completely out of sight. He then turned his attention back to Christine.

He slowly walked up behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"He's gone, my angel."

Christine slowly tuned her head, looked at his hand and smiled.

"Are you sure, Erik?"

"I'm positive."

She turned around and gazed into his eyes.

He gently slid his hands down from her shoulders, and snuck them around hrr waist, and pulled her close.

"You're safe, my angel." he whispered in her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Christine walked into the house with Erik close behind her. She was still quite shaken after her ordeal a few minutes before. Madame Giry was just coming out of the the kitchen, with a towel in her hand. She attempted to walk up to the couple, but Erik waved her back.

"Give her some space, Madame. She's been through quite an ordeal as it is."

Erik placed his hands on Christine's shoulders, and gently rubbed them.

"Is she all right, Erik?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"She'll be just fine, she just needs a little space for a few days. But right now I want you to lock all the doors and windows, Raoul may still be out there, and I have to find him. I'm going to go to the opera for a few days, to wait for Raoul. I want Christine to stay here with you and Little Meg."

Christine turned to Erik, worry evident in her face. "Erik, please..." was all she managed to say. Erik looked to Mme Giry briefly, and then led Christine into the parlor. He closed the door behind them, and walked to Christine and placed his hands gently on her face. He gazed in her eyes.

"My angel. I'm only going for a few days. It would ease my mind to know that you are safe here, with Madame and Little Meg. In the meantime, I want you to stay out of your room as a precaution. You can stay in my room if you like, until I return, if it will ease your mind."

Christine just looked at him.

Erik snuck his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. Christine laid her head on his shoulder.

"Erik, I just want this to be over. I can't live my life in fear, wondering what he's going to do next."

Erik rubbed her back. "I know, my angel. That's why I must go away for a few days. I'll try to return as quickly as I possibly can to you. I don't want you to try and sneak out and follow me there either. You won't be any help to me. I can't risk you getting injured, or worse. Do you understand?"

Christine lifted her head off his shoulder, and nodded. Erik then took her face in his hands and kissed her. He then brought his hands down to her shoulders and gave them one last rub before departing.

Christine watched after him, until he was out of sight. Then she sank into a nearby chair.

Erik closed the door to the parlour gently, and stared at it for a while. He then looked around for Madame Giry, who was nowhere in sight.

"Madame Giry!" he called.

Madame Giry came out of the kitchen into the hallway. "Yes, Erik?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on Christine while I'm gone, she's very distraught right now. If she makes a sudden turn for the worse. I want you to contact me right away. Do you understand?"

Madame Giry nodded. "Yes Erik I will."

"Good I told her that she needs to stay away from her room during the time I am gone."

"I could make up another room for her."

Erik shook his head, "There's no need, Madame. She needs to feel as close to me as she possibly can, during this time. I told her she could stay in my room, until I return"

He then walked out the door. Madame Giry closed it behind him. She then went to the parlour door and knocked on it gently. "Christine" she called softly.

There was no answer. She called again. "Christine will you open the door?"

There was still not answer.

She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door slightly. She peeked in and found Christine sitting on a chair and staring with a blank look on her face

She walked into the room quietly as to not startle Christine. She then walked over to her and knelt beside the chair. "Christine are you all right?"

"I think...so, Madame Giry. I just want this whole ordeal overwith."

I know you do." Madame Giry said, as she patted Christine on the shoulder.

"I'll have supper ready soon, It will do you some good to get some nourishment in you."

Christine nodded her head. "I'll be there in a few moments.

Madame Giry nodded and walked out of the door,


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Erik walked into the once grand foyer of the Opera Populaire. His heart sank as he did so. The foyer bore no resemblance to its former glory The plush red velvet curtains that graced the staircase nnd foyer were now tattered and black. The staircase itself had major pieces of the railing missing, and the statues that once had given the staircase its crowing touch were covered in black smoke residue. Erik looked upward and noticed they were also missing their candles , and the casings that once held the candles in a gilded prison, were either broken or missing altogether.

He shook his head. His opera house, where his beloved Christine was supposed to be the shining star of, was now in desolation and ruin. It eerily mirrored the feelings he was feeling in his heart. He would never let Christine see this desolation. This was her beloved opera house also. He reached the steps and sank down on them, and buried his face in his hands, and quietly began to sob. He knew he was responsible for this. He had intended to abduct Christine, and keep her for himself forever. He slowly looked up to the ceiling, which was so badly damaged he could see the sky through. A bird flew by and landed somewhere within the recesses of the staircase. It vaguely startled Erik, but he quickly regained his composure. Suddenly he saw a showdow move out of the corner of his eye. "Right on time," he muttered to himself. He swifly made his way up the grand staircase and hid behind a large collumn. He kept just enough distance to be able to watch whover was entering.

Raoul slowly pushed open the door to the opera.. He looked around as he entered the building. He had no sooner entered the building then did he hear a voice inside his head that did not belong to him. "So you've decided to enter my domain." he heard the voice say. Raoul looked about in every direction, but could not find anyone."Who are you and what do you want!" Raoul shouted.

"What do I want? I think the question is what are you trying to steal from me." the voice retorted.

Raoul was dumbfounded. "What do you mean, what am I trying to steal from you? I haven't stolen anything from you?"

"Au contraire, monsieur.deChagny but you have. Does the name Christine Daae' sound familiar to you?"

Raoul took a few steps up the stairs. "Stop where you are monsieur." the voice said again.

Raoul froze on the steps all the while avertjing his eyes in all directions. "Who are you, show yourself." There was silence.

"Answer me you coward."

Again there was silence. Raoul again ventured up the staircase a few more steps "I told you to stay where you are monsieur. Do you really want an accident to happen? You must be really dumb boy. You have still yet to answer my quetion. Do you know Christine Daae'?"

Raoul again stood silent for a long moment. "Yes I know her." he finally said.

"Then I suggest you leave her in peace. You have already been told once. Do not try my patience boy."

Raoul began fuming. "Under no circumstances will I leave her alone. She is my fiancee'"

Again the voice spoke. "I believe she herself has told you otherwise, and yet you refuse to release her. How stupid can you be, boy.?"

Raoul ventured up the steps until he had reached the landing. Suddenly Erik stepped out of the shadows and began stalking toward him, punjab lasso in hand. Raoul stepped backwards not taking his eyes off Erik.

Erik stalked vloser, just as a lion would stalk its prey. Raoul began to breathe heavily and ventured further and further back until he unknowingly reached the stairs. Again Erik stalked closer Raoul then panicked and took another step backward missing his footing. He tumbled down the the stairs backward, just as a rag doll would be tossed about. He tumbled until he had reached the ground floor and laid there very still.

Erik watched him tumble down the stairs with a look of shock on his face. _"Oh dear God, what have I done?"_ he thought to himself He stood there for a few moments in shock After a few moments he descended the stairs and stood over Raoul. He knelt down and checked for a pulse. There was none.Erik then stood back up and mumbled a curse under his breath _"Christine must not find out I did this."_ and quickly headed to a side door and exited the opera. He then headed back to the Giry house.

He finally reached the Giry house,regained his composure and quietly entered. He was greeted by Mme Giry. "Hello, Erik, we weren't expecting you back this early. Is ecerything all right?"

Erik laid a gentle hand on Mme Giry's shoulder. "Yes, everything's fine. I just had a change of luck. Where's Christine?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

Mme Giry pointed up the stairs, "She's resting, Erik. Do you want me to go upstairs and let her know you're back?"

Erik shook his head "No, that's not necessary. I'd rather surprise her. How has she been doing?"

Mme Giry smiled. "She's doing a bit better, but she's not all the way yet. I think it will do her some good to see you. Why don't you go up there now, and let me start supper?"

Mme Giry then exited to room, leaving Erik alone in the foyer. He looked up to the second floor and started ascending the stairs. He soon reached the door to his bedroom, slowly turned the doorknob and slowly entered the room He looked toward the bed and found Christine asleep. A smile graced his lips as he walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed. He took her hand and gently kissed it. Christine stirred gently and mumbled. He leaned close to her ear, and whispered her name. Christine's eyes fluttered open and she turned to the sound of the voice. Seeing Erik, she sat up smiling. "Erik. I didn't expect you'd be back so soon."

Erik gently touched Christine's face."I had a change of luck, my angel. I'm back now, so you don't have to worry anymore.

She smiled gently, but said nothing. Erik leaned in close and kissed her. Christine returned the kiss passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck Erik placed his hand on her face and gently stroked her chin, breaking the kiss. He then pulled back and gazed at her deeply.

"Is everything all right Erik?"

He took a deep breath and gently touched her face again. "Oui, oui, mon cherie.everything's fine. You're safe now."

He took her hand and gently stood up Christine followed "How about we have a private dinner just the two of us" Erik asked.

"That would be lovely Erik, I'd really like that." she replied.

He smiled tenderly at her and touched her face. "I'll leave you now so you can ready yourself. I'll be downstairs, waiting for you." He gently kissed her once more and left the room closing it behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Christine walked outside onto the front porch of the Giry house. A warm breeze was blowing up from ths south it seemed. Christine noticed it was blowing the tree branches slowly, barely causing a concern to the birds that had nestled within the trees.

Erik had gone for the day, but he wouldn't tell her where he had gone, or how long he was going to be gone. She thought it was a bit odd but she brushed it off. She usually didn't see much of Erik during the day, and she knew why. He hated the daylight hours, and he spent much of the time in his room avoiding it, but she did not question it, she knew better.

She heard the lonesome whistle from a passing train, as she made her way to the stables. As she finally reached the stables, she saw a dappled grey mare. She walked a bit closer, and went to retrieve a saddle and blanket. She set the blanket and saddle on the ground, and went to bridle the horse. After she was sure the bridle was secure, She proceeded to saddle the horse. As soon as she tightened the saddle, the horse whinneyed and reared up.

"Easy, girl." Christine gently spoke, holding out her hand. The horse reared up again, suddenly kicking Christine in the shoulder. She was then thrown down unconscious.

Meg entered the kitchen. "Mother, have you seen Christine? She's not in her room" she said with a concerned look on her face.

Mme Giry looked up from the tomatoes she had just finished cutting. "No, Meg, I haven't seen her. Have you checked in the parlour?"

"Yes, Mother I have. She's not in there. I've checked all over the house, except Erik's befroom."

"Well you know you are forbidden to go in his room." Mme Giry chided.

Meg rolled her eyes. "I know that mother. I seriously doubt Christine is in there though. I saw her about an hour ago. I'm gonna go check outside."

Mme Giry resumed what she was doing, giving her daughter a slight nod.

Meg walked out the front door, looking in every direction. "Christine." she called out. She paused for a moment and waited for an answer. There was none.

"Christine." she called out again, stepping off the porch. She looked around in all djirections, then finally started to head toward the stables. "Christine," she called out again.

Finally something caought her eye. A limp form was laying on the ground, beside the horses stalls. Meg's hand flew up to her mouth. "Christine" she whispered.

She walked over and knelt beside Christine's limp form "Christine," she whispered again. There was no answer. Meg then checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak. She also nothced that Christine's breath was labored. There also was a big bruise on her forehead.

Meg got up. and raced back to the house. " Mother " she called, throwing open the door.

"Christine is in the stables and she's laying on the floor, not moving."

"All right , Meg. Go to the opera, and get Erik immediately. He had to go there for a while and finish up something, and do not dawdle."

"Yes mother." she said, racing out of the house again. Mafame Giry then stopped what she was doing and raced to the stables.

She found Christine exactly where Meg had said she was. She slowly lifted Christine's head and cradled it in her lap. "Hang on, Christine. Erik will be here soon."

Christine still laid very still and unmoving. Soon Mme giry heard the sound of hoofbeats coming up the cobblestone path toward the stables. She looked up and saw Meg and Erik. He jumped down and helped Meg off the horse. He then tied the horse up to the hitching post. He raced over to Mme Giry's side and took Christine from her gently. "What happened, Mme." he said kneeling down and holding Christine close.

Mme. shrugged " I don't know. Meg found her."

Erik turned and looked at Meg, not saying a word.

"I just found her like that. I don't know what happened."

"Well, someone had better, find out real quick, and let me know immediately." Erik said, glaring at them both. "I'm going to take her to my room, and call for a doctor, and you both scour the stables, and find out what happened to Christine.

Erik then picked up Christine in his arms and stood up, holding her close. He quickly started walking toward the house, glancing at her periodically. "You're going to be just fine, my angel. Just hang on for me."

He kicked open the front door of the house, and carried her up the stairs. Once reaching his room, he laid her on his bed. He then stroked her hair, gazing at her. "My angel..." he said, tears filling his eyes. "Please don't leave me, Christine." He then regained his composure, and went to hitch up the team to the carriage. "Mme Giry" he called toward the stable.

Mme Giry came running up."Yes Erik?"

"Go send for the doctor, and take Meg with you. I just hitched up the team for you., and have you found out anything that could have happened to her yet?"

"Yes I think so Erik, The dappled grey mare was saddled. She must have spooked and kicked Christine in the head, Christine was laying quite close to her."

Erik turned his head. "Oh dear, God." he muttered. "Send for the dotor quickly, I'll stay behind with Christine, in case she wakes up. Please don't waste any time. She's all I have. I can't stand to lose her Mme. Please."


	14. Chapter 14

Erik sat in a chair that was at Christine's bedside. A soft breeze blew into the room, through an open window. The curtains were rustling gently. Erik paid no attention to the breeze, his thoughts and attention were focused on Christine,

He moved over to her bedside, and sat on the bed He then took her hand in his. She didn't even flinch when he touched her hand. He gently raised her hand to his lips and kissed it He then held it for a while and gazed at her face. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, though she was still unconscious. A single tear slid down his face as her watched her He then gently lowered her hand, and laid it gently at her side. He leaned forward and gently kissed her. He then whispered in her ear. "Sleep peacefully, my angel He then returned to the chair and dosed off.

A short while later Christine stirred, and slowly began waking up. She moaned sofly. She then opened her eyes and looked around. She looked over to the chair at her bedside, and saw Erik sleeping. She slowly inched herself to the side of the bed and reached out her hand and gently shook Erik's arm "Erik." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She waited a few moments for a response. She then shook his arm a bit harder "Erik" she said a bit louder.

Erik stirred, and slowly opened his eyes, and looked over to Christine's bedside. As soon as he saw her awake, he got up out of the chair and went to her bedside. He sat on the bed, and held Christine's hand is his again. "How are you feeling?" he asked sofly.

"My head hurts tremendously." she said, and she raised her hend up and touched the bandage on her forehead.

"My angel, you were just kicked by a horse. Your head's gonna hurt for a while. Just lay back and try to rest."

"What room am I in, Erik? she asked, her eyes scanning the room.

"You're in my room, my angel. I brought you here, so I could keep an eye on you."

"i remember you telling me, you had to go out for a while, but everythings fuzzy after that. Where did you go?"

He laid his hand on her cheek. "Nothing you need to be concerned with, my angel Just lay still and rest. I'll be nearby if you need anything."

He slowly rose from her bedside and went back to the chair and picked up a book and begain reading it.

Christine looked at him for a brief moment and laid her head back down and closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Christine looked around her. She was still a bit groggy, and her head was still throbbing from being kicked in the head by the horse. She rubbed her temples gently but that did not seem to help. She looked around her to see what room she happened to be in. There was an enormous desk sitting in the corner of the room. From the windows hung plush red velvet curtains, opened just enough to let a small amount of light into the room. On the floor were plush Persian rugs adorned richly with red and gold accents.

Obviously this was not her room. There was no one in sight, not even in the chair that was beside the bed. She could tell that someone had been seated there recently, as there was a book lying open and fave down to mark the place, so whoever had been reading it would not lose their place.

Christine sat up gingerly and threw back the covers. She slowly made her way to the side, and placed her legs over the side. She grasped one of the tall polished mahogony posters the rose above the bed, and slowly stood to her feet. She noticed she was still a bit dizzy as she stood on her feet, but she attempted to walk to the end of the bed to where a soft satin robe was neatly draped over the side of the bed, waiting to be put on.

Christine put on the robe slowly and tied the sash. She then turned and walked toward the door, and gently opened it. She peeked outside into the hall, and stepped out into it after a few moments. She gently closed the door behind her She then gingerly walked to the stairs and grabbed hold of the banister. She took a deep breath as she began to make her way down the staircase. Her feet did not make a sound as she quietly decended, as she was barefoot. When she finally made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

She looked around the corner, and noticed it was deathly quiet within the house, save for the clock ticking in the hall, and the sounds of Mme Giry in the kitchen cooking.

Christine stepped off the staircase, quiet as a mouse. She slowly walked toward the kitchen, and stood by the door. Mme Giry was cutting carrots at the table with her back turned toward Christine. Christine watched her for a few moments silently, until Mme raised her head sensing someones presence. She turned her head around, and saw Christine standing beside the door.

"Christine, what are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be down here this soon. You were just kicked by a horse not even a day ago."

"Erik was gone, and I thought he was down here." Christine said, a bit short of breath.

Mme Giry shook her head. "Christine," she said making a futile attempt to hold back a chuckle.

"Erik will be back shortly, he just went to run an errand for me. You better get back up to bed before he returns and finds you down here. You're as weak as a newborn colt. Here, go up the back steps, it's quicker and it's closer to Erik's room. Now shoo."

Christine obeyed, and slowly walked to the back staircase, As she ascended the stairs she paused for a moment and gave Mme Giry one last glance. Mme Giry guestured her hand at her for her to continue going up the staircase.

Christine reached the top of the staircase and headed back to Erik's room. She quietly opened the door, but no sooner had she opened the door, than she heard the front door downstairs open and close. She heard footsteps walk across the floor toward the kitchen.

"Erik's back." she muttered quietly to herself. She quietly slipped back into the room, slipped out of the robe and placed it back on the bed. She then climbed back into bed, and pulled the covers back up around her. She then breathed a sigh of relief. She laid her head back on the pillow, and tried to go back to sleep.

The door opened a few moments later, and Erik walked into the room. He walked over and sat on the bed beside Christine. He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face Christine stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled as she gazed into his eyes.

"How are you feeling, my angel?" he asked tenderly.

"A bit better" she said simply.

"Good." he said. "The swelling has gone down quite a bit, but I would like you to stay here for a few more days, where I can keep an eye on you. Just to be on the safe side."

He reached out his hand and touched her gently on her cheek. Christine reached up her hand, and cupped hers around it. She then leaned her face toward his hand and closed her eyes. Erik continued to gaze at her but said nothing, not wanting to spoil the moment. He placed his other hand on the other side of her face and gently caressed it.

"My angel, open your eyes, and stand up. Let's go for a little outing, I have something to show you." he said gently, grabbing the robe, and standing near the bed.

Christine stood up gingerly, and let Erik help her into the robe. "What are you doing?"

Erik let out a light chuckle. "I have a surprise for you, and I think it will do you good to get out of this house for a while. I have the carriage waiting outside." He scooped her up into his arms, and carried her downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Erik gently set Christine down onto her feet, once they had stepped out on the front porch. Christine looked around her. Autumn leaves were covering the yard, and directly in front of her, the carriage was tacked up and waiting. She turned and looked at Erik

"Is this the surprise?" she asked smiling.

Erik placed an arm around her waist. "Only part of it my dear."

Christine chuckled. "Then what's the rest of it?"

Erik shook his head. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now come on, get into the carriage. We have quite a ways to go."

Christine nodded and started walking toward the carriage. Erik followed closely. And helped her up into the carriage. He then climbed up into the carriage himself, and took the reins. The horse, neighed a bit and took off at a slow trot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half and hour later they arrived at a stately old Victorian house, painted a dull pink, with white trim. Ther were also two mature oak trees framing the front walk. Christine stared at the house in awe. "Erik what are we doing here?"

Erik climbed down from the carriage and walked over to Christine's side and helped her down. "Patience is a virtue my angel. I'll tell you everything once we're inside."

Once down, Christine briefly glanced at Erik as he spoke. She didn't say a word, but her attention to the house."

Erik took her hand, and gently led her up to the house. Soon they were on the porch, and Erik retrieved a key and unlocked the front door. As he pushed the door open, the door gave a gentle squeak. He then motioned for Christine to follow him inside. She obeyed without question. Soon they were both inside, and Erik gently closed the door.

As Christine looked around, she noticed the house was empty, with no signs of furniture to be seen anywhere.

"This house is a gift to you, my dear. As soon as we're married we can move in. I bought it a week ago. And you can fill it with whatever you want, with no expense spared."

Christine was speechless. "Erik, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful."

Erik just smiled. "I just wanted to show it to you, but I think you need to get back to the Giry house and rest. Your still quite weak."

Christine nodded, and started walking to the front door. Erik held the door open for her as she walked though.


End file.
